All Thanks to the Red Head
by FieryBrunette
Summary: Just some drabble in which James ponders his relationship with Lily and observes her in class.


Some of the best things in the world make no sense whatsoever. No matter how many books you can read about something, you may never know enough. Love has never made sense to me, yet it's the one thing that keeps me getting out of bed everyday. I'll spend hours thinking about love and more importantly, the girl I want to share it with. You could call me a romantic, or just plain mad.

I'm sitting here in Transfiguration observing instead of taking notes. Moony is sitting next to me, shooting me a glare, which I guess is punishment for not taking notes. But who cares? I've got better things to do.

My eyes are stuck to one person and one person only in the entire class.

Lily Evans.

She's writing. Simply writing, yet there are a million things going on with her at once. It's like watching ten different people interact, except even one of those people is stunningly gorgeous.

She pens down something or a minute, and then stops. She checks the board to make sure she spelled an incantation right. Her eyes are intense and completely focused. She doesn't notice the multiple guys in the classroom staring at her angelic face.

She brushes a small strand of hair back behind her small ear. I hear her breathing quicken as she gets frustrated over a written mistake. She moistens her lips once and a while and continually sighs in impatience at herself.

How could anyone possibly hate this woman?

She looks up, straight at me. The corners of her firmly set mouth turn upward and once again I'm floating in the clouds of heaven. A year ago, she would have glared and turned away. But now, we're dating. DATING. The term "dating" sounds crude, I know, but its so nice to say that you are doing it with the girl of your dreams. I almost spend more time with her than I do with my other friends. What's even better, is the fact that she's becoming friends with my friends.

Her smile, though it's brief, is sweet and pure in essence. I know it tells me a thousand things that she wants to say, but can't because of the current situation we're in.

I bloody love this girl.

Her fingers are tapping on the desk and she keeps glancing at the clock. Class will be out in five minutes. She shares another glance with me, this one filled with mischievous fun. I give her my 'what are you up to?' look and she just sends back a sly grin in return.

She goes back to taking notes and I am completely mesmerized. The slope of her neck is just visible under her loose turtleneck (it's the middle of December) and her cheeks are flushed with the warmth of the fire burning in the hearth just five feet away.

Her hand runs through her scarlet hair, which is hanging around her shoulders as if she is a movie-star who just saw her hair dresser. Her cream colored hands grip the quill gracefully, occasionally dipping it in her inkwell.

Six years. SIX YEARS I've been waiting to have her. And now she's mine, and I'll never let her go.

Two weeks ago, I was sitting in the common room with my friends playing a game of exploding snap. Lily was off berating some poor 1st year for setting off illegal fireworks in the hallway. Suddenly, she came in and started yelling at me. And when she yells, you better hope your magical insurance covers hearing aids, because boy can that girl belt it out.

I didn't even know what the bloody hell she was ranting about, until I caught her saying something about loving me and not wanting me to know. I basically stopped caring if I could never hear again, because I grabbed and kissed the life out of that girl.

And she didn't slap me.

Or kick me.

Or do me any bodily harm at all.

In fact, she kissed me back. And the entire Gryffindor House was there to see it as proof that I was right all along; no one is impervious to the James Potter charm.

Now, I'm already looking for wedding rings. Just kidding, marriage won't be for a while, people. But still, I can dream. Lily likes the idea of marrying me and (as she put it) "giving birth to kids possessing the famous Potter charm".

The bell rings and I stand, starting to slowly pack up my books. McGonnagal leaves the room, asking me to lock up. A quirk that comes from being Head Boy is that teachers trust you 100%.

As I bend down and begin to sling the bag over my shoulder, I feel a pair of soft arms wrap around my waist as the scent of Lily Evans (a mixture of vanilla and peppermint) envelopes me, wafting my nostrils and giving me a high.

"I missed you." She whispers in my ear, sending a wave of chills down my spine as her hot breath rushes over me.

I don't even have to reply because she can tell from the goose bumps on my arms that I missed her just as much.

I turn just in time for her to throw her arms around my neck and give me a big hug. I pick her up and swing her around, seating her on my desk so we are even in height.

She gives me the mischievous look again.

"What?" I ask, bringing her closer.

"Oh, nothing." She says coyly, before her lips meet mine.

I sigh.

Kissing Lily; I think I could do it all day and not go any further. Most guys would want to grope, or go to the next base, but I wouldn't even ask to move away from her mouth, I love kissing her so much.

Her fingers entwine themselves in my hair, and I place my hands on her hips, leaning forward because I can't get enough of her. Her smell intoxicates me, bringing me closer and closer than I've ever been to being drunk. I move one hand from her waist and bring it to her face, caressing a freckled cheek and leaving kisses down her angular jaw line. She sighs and smiles to herself, her lustrous green eyes fluttering in pleasure.

I move back up to her lips. God, I love her so much.

She pushes my away gently, a cautious look in her eyes.

"We can't do this James. At least, not here in a classroom. I'd be so embarrassed if someone walked in on us."

I smile at the worry in her eyes, she always was a rule follower.

"Lily-bear, the entire Gryffindor house has seen us snog the life out of each-other, would it really hurt if one more person saw it?"

She laughs, a sound I will cherish above all others; light and melodious and reminds me of eating chocolate cake.

I touch my forehead to hers, to which she smiles at.

"I love you." She whispers, pulling me in for another heart-stopping kiss.

I have just enough courage and will to resurface and say, "I love you too."

I begin to kiss her again.

This time, she pulls away and says, "It's sad that we won't be able to do this when we have kids, because we'll have them with us at all times."

I look at her, knowing no-one or no thing could ever be so precious in my eyes.

"Of course, Mrs. Potter." I agree, running my fingers through her hair.

"Where do you want to get married?" She asks conversationally, kissing my nose oh-so-slightly.

"I could get married right here on this desk and be just as happy as I would be if we married in Buckingham palace." I reply, making her laugh again.

After a while more of kissing, we walk out of the classroom hand in hand. I know that life will never get better for me. People whistle as we pass by and several girls glare evilly at Lily. She just beams and struts on as if nothing could possibly go wrong.

I smile.

Life has never been this good.

And I owe it all to the red-head by my side.

* * *

**A/N: It's utter crap. I don't think its even worth reading, but it was just a passing thought. Let me know if its too explicit or something. Read and Review. **


End file.
